MLP Travel to Universes
by Robotrip3000
Summary: What would happen if its not the main 6, but Spike, the CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silver? And instead of saving Equestria, thier saving the universe, or MULTI-VERSE'S. Thier will be Drama, mystery, fights, romance, and so much more! First off, Amazing World of Gumball! Extra character's coming soon, Doctor Whoove's, Gumball's mom. My first story by the way.
1. Voice

Applebloom goes around in ponyville to look for Spike,The didnt know why,but she just felt more confortable around him. **"I**_** wonder if he will go to the hearts and hooves dance on Tuesday"**_Applebloom thought. Untill she realized that her friends beat her to the door. Well,they were about to knock on the heart pumped either in anger,fear,sadness,or confused. Either way,she wasn't about to let Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo take Spike away from ran as fast as she could and the last thing she knows,was colliding into her friends as soon spike open the door. "Applebloom," Spike asked, "whats wrong with you?" "I...uh...I...I got to go!" Applebloom cried,she was blushing like Big Macs color and tried to run,but spike grabed Appleblooms tail before even she ran. "Applebloom..." Spike said calmly, "...tell me whats up." Applebloom was in deep trouble,like black endless hole trouble. Her friends stared in disbelief and confusion and waiting for her answer. Before she could answer,Twilight called and saved her. "spiiiike..." Twilight called. " yeah?" Spike yelled back. " aren't you forgetting something?" " oh yeah,Rarity's" Spike remembered. "Hey..." spike asked. "dont you have school?" The CMC (cutie mark crusaders) dissapeared like it never shruged and walked to Raritys,in a slow turtle-like motion.

As soon as the CMC made it to school,Diamond Tiara and her friend,Silverspoon,came and wanted to ruin the CMC party."Look Silver..." Diamond said. "...Three blank flanks who LOVE a dragon." " yeah..."Silver replied, "...how about we tell the ENTIRE school this?" The 3 panic and asked if they shouldn't tell the whole school. "Well...how about we take your precious Spike?" Diamond said as they got to their desk. The 3 reacted with anger. Each one angery then the last. Scootaloo melted her chair / Sweetie Bell melted her desk / Applebloom melted the floor.(crazy huh?) "Applebloom,Sweetie Bell,Scootaloo," called " what do you 3 have to say in defense?" " They tried to blackmail us!" Sweetie Bell was surprised at the choice of words Sweetie Bell she was convinced and asked Diamond Tiara the same,except she won with extra information and lies. Cherliee took the bait and told the CMC to stay after school for lieing to her. While Diamond and Silver walked out of school and said, " Hmm...Spike should be coming back right about steal from them!" Diamond Silver was confused untill Diamond whispered in her ear,smiling devilish.

Spike was walking home,untill Diamond and Silver showed up. "Hiiiii..." Diamond said, "...do you wanna...walk to that tree over there?" She pointed at the tree thats sitting by itself. "Um...ok?" Spike said seriously confused. While walking though,he heard a voice. **_"_**_**You,your friends,and your lover holds the to be more calm,the more you can tell if that person is lying,telling the truth,or keeping a secret..."** _That voice was _**WAY**_ to calm for Spike. "What was that?" Spike asked himself. He looked at Diamond and he feels that she is keeping a Secret from him. **"probably someting about me" **Spike thought. But he ignored it and finally made it to the tree. Luckly, he can hear better than anyone, but he heard the grey unicorn filly say, "I hope this works..."

Only 5 more minutes untill the CMC get out. Applebloom was happy,untill she heard a very calm voive say, _**"**__**Hurry Applebloom! Spikes in trouble with Diamond and Silver. I can get you out right now...but you need to say this correctly or you will fail."** _Applebloom was scared at first,but agreed to the idea. In her head! _**"Ready? 3...2...1... Hey! Cherliee. I know you kept us after school,but dont you have some important studies to do?"**_Applebloom stuttered at important,but fixed it with work and deleted studies. Cherliee thought about it and let them go. "Wow..." Sweetie Bell said with amazement, "How did you know when to do it?" "Yeah..." Scootaloo said, "I gotta try that!" _**"You dont have to tell them you know...Unless you dont want to run now because SPIKE IS ABOUT TO KISS DIAMOND!"**_ The voice said."WHAT?!" Applebloom screamed."whats wrong/whats up?" Sweetie bell and Scootaloo asked. " Scoot, Sweetie Bell , follow me! " Applebloom screamed. " Voice, I need you ,where are they?!" Applebloom whispered to herself. _**"...Near Twilight's house,the tree by itself! "**_"First of all, I thought you only come at the rarest times...second of all, how far are we?" _**"...If you run a little faster,maybe 10 more seconds. Spike will kiss Diamond in 15 seconds starting NOW!"**_

"Well Spike..." Diamond said flirting, "...how about me and you...?" Diamond hoped the dragon caught up. Unfortunatley, Silver _**ACTUALLY **_had fellings for Spike, just like the CMC,but Diamond didnt have feelings for Spike. Or...does she? Anyway, Silver got jealous,but tried to hold it back untill Spikes face leaned in with Diamonds. _**"...Don't do it. Help is on the way. Leave the Diamond filly be...let her SUFFER"**_the voice said the Silver. That voice was smart as Twilight. _**"...Look behind you."**_Silver did and found the CMC already hiding in the bushes. "Hurry, Diamond is about to do it." Silver whispered to Applebloom. Applebloom nodded and yelled, "DIAMOND! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH SPIKE!" Spike and Diamond jumped either from fear or surprise. Diamond was about to be tripled team by the CMC,untill the voice came back,but was speaken to all of them. _**"...You six are chosen to save the universe..."** _the voice said, _**"...Please pack your things. And DON'T tell ANYONE. From now on, only Applebloom and Spike can hear me. Please come back to this very same tree when your ready. Remember, if you need help explaing this to your parents, j**__**ust call me Voice...ok?"**_Everyone nodded and packed thier things. They came back to the lonly tree and their was a portal waiting for them. _**"Please, enter the portal, And Spike holds the blade."**_Spike was confused,but they all entered the portal.


	2. School is Cruel

As soon as they went through the portal,they ended up in someones house. "Wha..? Voice! I thought you said we had to save the world, not become criminals!" Diamond yelled. "For once, I agree with Diamond." Scootaloo said. _**"...Sorry,but this is the just in another Universe, thats all..."**_"woah..." Silver said. _**"...Becareful, these people your about to meet,they are sort of...idiotic..."**_the voice continued. " Hay! Don't say that 'till we meet 'em." Applebloom said. As soon as the portal closed, the front door opened with a blue colored dude, and a oarnge thing. "Hahahaha, you should of seen the look on your face man." said the blue thing said,still laughing. " yeah, I guess that kind of funny." said the oarnge thing kind of dissapointed. "Ok,ok,ok lets just walk to the kitchen to find some...thing...to..." said the blue thing as he trailed off staring at the colorful ponies. " whats wro...OH MY GOSH!" said the oarnge thing,"Its a colorful HORSE!" "Um...were ponies...thank you very much" the white pony with the pink mane said confused. "IT TALKED?!" said the blue thing. _**"...See?"**_said Voice. "ok,ok. Yall just calm down and let us explain," said the yellow pony with a red mane and a pink bow. "Im Applebloom." the yellow pony said. "Im Sweetie bell." said the white pony. "Im Scootaloo,but you can call me Scoot" said the oarnge pony. "Hey there, Im Spike." said the purple dragon as soon as he came out the kitchen with a sandwich. "Im Silver Spoon,but you can call me Silver." said the grey pony. "And im Diamond Tiara,the richest pony from another universe,but you can call me Diamond." said the pink pony with a tiara on her head. "Ok,we explained. Now its your turn." said Scootaloo. "I'm Gumball,and this is Darwin" said the blue thing pointing at the oarnge thing. "Let me show you around town."said Gumball. They all nodded and followed.

While the 2 creatures and 6 ponies walked through the streets,Diamond was...confused on what they are. "Um...what are you...exactly?" Diamond asked. "Oh...well im a cat,and Darwin is a fish." said Gumball. "Are fish suppose to swim?" "Yeah,but not my brother" said Gumball pointing at Darwin. "Let me explain. You see he..." as Gumball kept talking while Applebloom was interupted by Voice. _**"...Look up..."**_Applebloom did and found something fall out of the look like a metor...wait, it **is** a metor! "LOOK OUT" Applebloom said while pointing to the sky. Everyone stoped at thier tracks and looked at the metorite. It fell right in front of them, but had to much smoke to see what it was. While everyone was trying to get air, Applebloom held her breath and looked at the look like a, key? **"What in tarnation is a key doing here?" **thought Applebloom. She picked it up with her mouth and ran towards the others.

Spike **FINALLY** got air and looked at everyone. "Is...everyone...all right?" said Spike breathing heavily. "Hey, tiss what I fund!" said Applebloom with a **HUGE **key in her mouth. "Don't speak with your mouth full." said Diamond, mocking Applebloom. Applebloom spit it out and replayed on what she said, "Guess what i found?" "A huge key that looked like only the chosen one can get?" said Darwin. "The mayor keys to the city?" said Silver. "Something that can kill monsters?" Spike said while everyone stared at spike like it was a stupid answer. "What?" Spike asked. _**"...Yes,yes,and yes. Only Applebloom can hold the keyblade. To everyone else, it will be ridicoulisly heavy..."**_said Voice who was talking to everyone, even Gumball and Darwin. "Wait...so your telling me that it will be as heavy as a person trying to pick up a plane?" asked Gumball. _**"...Try thinking something heavier than a plane ..." **_Gumball couldn't think of anything heavier than a plane. So it shocked everyone. "Wow...me...caring something heavier than a plane girls!" Applebloom said as she picked the key up with her tail. "Aww...how come **THAT **pony can get something and I can't?" asked Diamond. **"...soon..."** Voice said. "Aw shoot. were late for school!" said Gumball. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WHAT...ARE...WE...GOING...TO...DO?!" said Darwin shaking Gumball violently. "we can teleport?" said Sweetie Bell.

"Alright class, today, you get a quiz" said . Everyone 'aww'ed in dissapointed and got thier quizzes. but outside the classroom, the 8 were running in the hall way when everyone was in class. "We got to hurry!" said Darwin running as fast as he could. The ponies were behind/side of Gumball and Darwin. Applebloom was still holding the keyblade on her tail, while Scootaloo was riding a scooter, untill they finally made it without being caught by the princable. "Ok...you 6 hide in the girls bathroom. When the 3rd bell rings, meet us at the front **WITHOUT** being caught. Ok?" Darwin said. The five fillies and dragon nodded and went to the girls bathroom.

It was silent untill Scootaloo wanted to speak. "Ok...Diamond,Silver. I know you don't like us...and we dont like you. But we are the only 6 to save Equestria and the other universes." "Scootaloo is right," Spike said,making Scootaloo blush a little, "Even though you don't like them. At least you can do...is work together." "Why should I? I don't like them. They think thier always better than me." Diamond said. "That's because you keep making fun of us! Why do you hate us so much?!" Sweetie bell yelled. "BECAUSE..." Diamond cried. Spike saw tears,so he calmly walked up and put his hand on her shoulder. Diamond looked at him like sadness taken over showed a smiled that said 'calm down...no need to cry.' Diamond calmed down and said, "Because...you 3 are the only ones that I can let go of my nightmares." "Parents?" said Sweetie Bell. Diamond looked at the floor as her answer. "Your father died, didn't he?" Spike said. Diamond looked up and hugged Spike. She just want the nightmares to go all she ever wanted. Her tears went to her cheeks, to Spikes shoulders. Although,the CMC are jealous that she is hugging Spike, This was to depressing. The CMC imgained is they lost a loved one, but ended up crying themselves. They hugged in a group and heard the 1st bell. "Hide, we need to hide somewhere." Spike said. "how 'bout thier hole thing?" Applebloom said pointing at the fence with the hole inside. Spike jumped at burned it with his firey breath and helped the 5 get into the hole. Spike was the last one to get in and almost got caught. They crawled in the hole far enough so they wouldnt be heard and big enough to fit 5 fillies and dragon to fit in.

After two bells being sounded. The five fillies and dragon waited in the front of the school. After waiting about 10 minutes or so, Gumball and Darwin came out. "So...what now?" asked Darwin. Applebloom,still holding the keyblade, said "How 'bout we...(YAWN)...go to sleep?" "Ok..lets go" said Gumball.

At home, everyone was asleep,except for the CMC,Diamond and Silver,Gumball and Darwin,and the dragon. They quietly got to thier rooms and all said "Goodnight..." Well...except for Diamond who asked Spike, "Um...can you...sleep with me tonight? The nightmare is killing me." Spike nodded in sleepness and slept with Diamond. Who,Apparently,was holding spike with her hoof like a teddy Spike fall asleep, Diamond past out with a dragon who can protect her.


	3. Powers,Romance,and fights

Applebloom was the First to wake looked at her friends,then at Diamond with Spike. Her anger flowed through her body,but remembered what happened yesterday, so she let it slide. "Gumbaalll..." the voice called. "Yes mom?" Gumball said in his sleep. "Breakfast is reeeaaaady!" "Ok..." said Gumball. He got up and walked out of the room. "Voice..." Applebloom whispered, "When did Diamonds father...you know?" _**"...As soon as you first went to school..."**_"Wow...I can't imagine if that ever happened to me." Applebloom said to herself. Then, Applebloom woke the others up. "why...did you have to wake me up first?" said Scootaloo. Applebloom giggled at the coment at kept waking the fillies and dragon. "Please mom! Nothing is our room, I swear!" Gumball lied. "Oh,no. Quick! Go through the window and stay there untill I say so!" said Darwin. The fillies and dragon nodded and went through the window. Although, it was slippery. they tried the best they could while trying not to slip.

Gumballs mom entered the room with anger written all over her face, While Darwin was fake sleeping. "DARWIN!" Gumballs mom screamed. Darwin woke up with fear written all over. "Did you or did not see or hear anything in this house?" Mom said while shooting rockets from her eyes to his. Good thing Mom can't tell that Darwin was sweating like a waterfall in his fish tank. "Um...Nope,Nothing at all me, thier are **NO **ponies up here!" Darwin said trying to lie."I Didn't say anything about **PONIES**..." (BUSTED) Gumball mouthed "Why would you say that?" Mom looked around the room and said, "I'm going to find those ponies...then **DEAL **with them on my own!" Mom said when she made her fist go through the wall,then stomped through the door. Darwin went to the window and said, "you can come in now." The 5 fillies and dragon entered through the window and Scootaloo said, "I can't believe I have the telikiness or whatever you said." "Wait...you have telekinissess?" Gumball said. "Yeah,see..." Scootaloo said making Darwin float. "Woah. Dude! I'm flying!" Then Darwin flew to the wall. "Ow,What was that for?" "I felt like it" Scootaloo said. they all laugh untill Voice came. _**"She's coming! Might as well act like toys..."**_"Everypony,act like toys" Spike said. They froze like statues and Mom came in like, "I heard laughing! What...are...you...doing?" "Were playing ,uh... , with toys?" Gumball said.

**_"Diamond,you can use hypnotise,you know that right?"_ **Voice said. Diamond stayed calm and pretend she was her when she heard, "I will leave now,I need to go to work." Then Mom just walked away,to her car,and left. "Woah..." Spike said, "Diamond did you do this?" "how did you know?" Diamond asked. "I have my power already..." Spike told her, "...But its seeing secrets , truthes ,or lies. Cool huh?" Everyone stared in shock, but Silver asked, "Thats cool,but I have morphing powers." Silver then dissapeared. "Um...thats invisability." Sweetie bell said. "No it isn't. watch..." Silver than moved and they can see the difference. "Ooooohhh..." everyone said. "Um...I want to take a walk please?" Spike said. "Can i come too?" Applebloom asked. "Sure." Spike said. Those two quietly got out of the house and took a walk.

Applebloom really wants to tell her feelings for Spike,but she couldn't do it. **"****You can do this Applebloom" **Applebloom thought. "Hey...Spike?" Applebloom said shyly and quietly. "Yeah?" Spike said. "Do you...like me?" Applebloom asked. "yeah i like-" Spike was interupted when Applebloom said, "No...Do you like-like me?" Spikes heart thumped from the question. He knew Applebloom liked him, But he didn't know like one of those romance things. He didn't realise,but his heart did have a thing for Applebloom. Now, his heart is acting funny around her. Spike just want to be around her...no matter what. "Yes, I do..." Applebloom jumped for joy and leans in, lips on lips. The warm lips made it feel like your watching the sunset. Finally, they stop for some air when Spike said, "Oh,no. what are we going to do?!" "whats 'rong Spike?" Applebloom said worried. "Remember how I said that i can detect secrets and all the other stuff?" Applebloom nodded. "I dected secrets,and they All have a crush...on me! You know,besides Gumball and Darwin." Applebloom couldn't believe it. Her friends,crush,Spike? "Then how are we suppose to tell 'em Spike?" Applebloom asked very confused. "I...don't know." Spike said calmly, "Let's...go back now,its getting dark." They walked slowly back to the house and quietly made it to Gumball and Darwins' room. As soon they walked in, everyone was asleep. So, Spike and Applebloom got in thier sleeping bag that they brought, and went to sleep soundly.

Well, **ALMOST **everyone went to sleep. Diamond was still awake and didn't trust Applebloom one bit. But she held her anger and woke Applebloom quietly. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" Diamond asked. "Sure..." Applebloom said still sleep-y. They walked out of the room into the hallway and Diamond grab Applebloom and pushed her on the floor with her hoofs, side by side. "I don't trust you Applebloom," Diamond said angerly whispered, "I don't want you near with **MY** Spike. If i see you **KISS **him, your going to wish that you wasn't alive." Applebloom felt anger flowing through her body so fast, she couldn't control it. Her hoof hit Diamonds' stomach and whispered, "I don't care if you have a crush on Spike,but Spike loves **ME!**" After that sentence,both was fighting like leaving to two people with a slice of cake. After cuts,bruses, and blood flowing out, Applebloom succeed in punching Diamond in the cheek. "Tommorow, I'm going to tell Spike that you tried to hurt me..." Applebloom said looking at Diamond, then turned around without looking back and finished her sentence, "...And I'm going to make sure my friends hear about this." She walked to the room and fell asleep quickly. Diamond trembled to get in her sleeping bag. But finally made it when she put her hoofs in the bag. Unlike Sweetie bell, Before she finally past out from the noise, she heard, **"Hehehehe...your powers will only work in the dark. By the way, just call me...The Darkness."**


	4. What is going on?

**HEY**** fans,this is meh 4th i just wanted to say,please no, I'm 13. So give me a ? Im sure i'll have 10 chapters soon,so...yeah,ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I dont own My Little Pony, Or Amazing World of Gumball.**

* * *

Scootaloo woke up last when she heard yelling all over room. "...Then why did you hurt Applebloom?!" Sweetie bell asked yelling. "Don't hurt Diamonds' fellings like that! You know you have feelings for Spike. But Spike should choose who to pick!" Silver shouted. "No, if Spike picked Applebloom, he picks Applebloom" Sweetie bell shouted. "Shut up Sweetie bell! Your just jealous that Spike picked Applebloom over you!" Diamond screamed. Sweetie bell blushed from anger and regret. "But ya' wanted to hurt me! So why ya' do it?" Applebloom screamed. "Because you stole Spike from **ME!**" Diamond shouted. "Can we guys just calm down and talk about it?" Gumball asked. "Dude, I think, if Spike chose Applebloom, he can stay with Applebloom." Darwin said. "Why? Applebloom stole Spike from Diamond." Gumball said. "Dude! He should just stay with Applebloom if he chooses!" Darwin yelled. "I agree with Darwin. If Spike chosses Applebloom, then leave it." Sweetie bell said. "No...Gumball is right! Applebloom stole Spike from Tiara. Let Spike pick!" Silver screamed. "How about we just get on with our mission here!" Spike yelled out. "No! I know you love me Spike. Why wont you admit it!" Diamond yelled out to Spike. "First of all, I don't like you like that. Second, Why would you hurt **MY **Applebloom?!" Spike yelled. "Ya! Why would ya hurt me?" Applebloom yelled.

**"...I like this anger,it heals you and others around you...and feeds ME power. Hehehehe..." **The Darkness said. With that, Sweetie bell felt more stronger than before, maybe a little to strong. "Gumbaaalll, I hear voices. I'm coming in!" Mom said as she opened the door. **"I'M FREEEEEEE!" **The Darkness said as a tentacle came out from Sweetie bells' back and grab Mom on her neck. "You...will never...speak of this...again!" Sweetie bell yelled and through Mom sideways, to the stairs. Everyone was in shock and fear while looking at Sweetie bell, and while they hear thumping for 5 seconds. **"...I hope you like the power, because i will be with you...FOREVER..." **The Darkness whispered to Sweetie bell.

After 5 minutes of shock and fear, Sweetie bell calmed down and heard Scootaloo say, "Woah...what was that?!" "I...don't know." whispered Sweetie bell while looking at her hoofs. _**"...Aparently, i have made a deal with the thing you saw..."**_Voice said. "What deal? What was that?!" Silver asked. _**"...First of all, its called The Darkness. Second of all, the deal was that if The Darkness becomes a good guy, I have to give him 100 hearts."**_"Hearts?/Good guy?!" Diamond and spike said confused. _**"I wish I can tell you more, but its for me to know, and for Sweetie bell to find out. Goodbye..."**_Voice trailed off. "Aww man. How come Sweetie bell gets the awesome power!?" Scootaloo said, killing the silience. "And...I don't know how to control it. Spike?" Sweetie bell asked.

Spike shrugged and said, "What about Gumball and Darwins' Mom? She will kill them if we don't tell the truth. That, and i have no idea why were here." Spike accidently changing the subject. _**"...Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Hehe...sorry..."**_Voice said, coming back. "I did wonder why were here..." Silver questioned herself. _**"...Ok, remember how Applebloom has the keyblade...right?"**_Voice said. Everyone nodded and heard Voice continue. _**"...Well, Appleblooms' keyblade can open anything. Doors, cabinets , hand-only keys , Panels , you name it. Well, thiers a secret door that Applebloom can only open. but its in room..."**_Voice finished. "Didn't you guys say that was cruel?" Silver asked. Gumball and Darwin nodded and Gumball said, "Well, which door is it?" Gumball asked. _**"...The door to her left. The one she keeps calling,'The closet'..."**_Voice finished. "Well...we have school in an hour, plus you don't need to hide anymore." Gumball said. "Yeah, I bet everyone will be happy to see you. Well, maybe a few." Darwin trailed off in fear,having to protect them. "Then what are we waiting fer, girls? Lets go!" Applebloom yelled and cuddled next to Spike. "Even you Spike..." Applebloom said,blushing.

* * *

**[SCHOOL]**

The 5 fillies, and the dragon, was new to this school, and got for the enitre school. Why? Because thier colorful ponies and a baby dragon,thats why. Although, Applebloom has her Keyblade went a giant T-rex comes in. "Hi, I'm Applebloom. Whats yer name?" Applebloom said happy. "I'm Tina, And im going to steal your precious key toy!" The big T-rex yelled. "Wha..? No!" Applebloom said as Tina stole the key. Unfortuantly, It was ridicoulisly heavy for the big T-rex. "How do you carry this heavy key?!" Tina roared. _Oh yeah...I forgot it would be heavier than a plane, _Applebloom thought. Applebloom thought she would be the strongest pony who ever lived. Well...in **THIS** universe. "Say...how come you can't carry it, but ah can?" Applebloom mocked Tina. "Oh yeah, you pick up this key." Tina said. Tina thought it would be funny for the little pony to struggle on the key. But instead, the pony picked up the key, with her tail , in ease. "See? I'm a small, strong pony. While you is a big, weak , monster." Applebloom mocked. "Wow. I didn't know my Applebloom can pick up that me, I have a key of my own." Spike said showing off his key. Spike's key had scales as handles and the blade with flames flowing through,but his chain had a fire symbol. Applebloom didnt even check hers. But hers was a actual large key, but with the color red handle, and the CMC with apples keychain.

First bell rang and the main 6 made it to class. Well, thier not **IN** class yet. But before they did, Diamond whispered to Silver, "Applebloom can hurt my feelings, she can hurt me, but she will **NEVER **take my Spike!" "Calm down Diamond. I have a plan..." Silver whispered while telling Diamond the plan. "I like that plan. If I can't get Spike, then no one can." Diamond said.

After class, the main 6 went to lunch. Silver was talking to Penny, Scootaloo and Sweetie bell was talking to Cassie, And Applebloom was with Spike,talking to Gumball and Darwin. Well, untill Diamond showed up and asked, "Hey Spike, can I sit next to you?" "Sure you ca-" Spike was interupted when Applebloom whispered, "Don't do it! Remember how she hurted me? She is just plain mean!" "I don't know Applebloom. Maybe she changed. Just let her sit here untill lunch is over, please?" Spike whispered back. Applebloom rolled her eyes in confusion untill Spike said, "I'll give you a kiss after school." Applebloom nodded and smiled at that comment. "Thanks..." Diamond said and sat next to Spike with her left shoulder on Spike and her left hoof on his right hand. "Uh...Diamond?" Spike said unconfortably. "Oh...sorry" Diamond said blushing. _Ah know she's tryin to steal Spike away from me. Ah'ma be watching her... _Applebloom thought. "Hey Spike... I need to tell you a secret. Can I tell you?" Diamond said flirting "Um...ok?" Spike assumed confused. "Follow..." Diamond said pointing her hoof outside. Spike shrugged and followed Diamond outside. Applebloom wanted to know on whats going on, but been stopped when Darwin said, "It's a secret, just wait untill she comes back. If she don't come out in the next 4 minutes, then check...ok?" Applebloom nodded in anger and regret.

* * *

**[OUTSIDE]**

"Ok...what do you want to tell me?" Spike asked. Even though Spike can detect thier feelings or what thier hiding, but Spike is going to play along anyway. "Ok...you sure you won't tell Applebloom?" Diamond admitted. "Sure?" Spike said confused. "Ok...here it goes..." Diamond said blushing furiously. Next thing Spike knows, Diamond is kissing him! To Diamond, it felt like relaxing and doing nothing for a day. Unlike Spike, he tried to push off, but Diamond has him in a death lock. Tears came out of Spike's eyes, but saw Scootaloo outside,staring at him. _What are you doing?! You love Applebloom remember?!_ Scootaloo spoke silence. But she already knew the answer, it was Diamond's plan, conisdering that he was bursting a waterfall out of his eyes. _I'll go tell Applebloom! _Scootaloo spoke in silence and ran off. Spike hoped she will tell Applebloom that Diamond kissed him, but it might be the opposite.

After 3 minutes or so, Diamond stops for a breath. _Sorry Silver. I know it wasn't part of the plan...but his body is just warm. And his kiss...felt amazing... _Diamond thought. "DIAMOND!" the familiar voice called. Diamond turned around, while Spike was glad to see Applebloom,maybe. "How **DARE **you touch my dragon! Spike is **MINE**!" Applebloom yelled. "No! Spike is Mine!" "He's mine you-" Applebloom was caught of gaurd when she was punched in the stomach by Silver. "Shut up Applebloom!" Silver yelled. "Woah! A fight!" Tobias yelled. Spike was angrier than Celestia sending someone to the moon, so he grab Silver and pinned her to the ground in a Chuck Noris Nelson. His body was flowing with anger...and black aura? Spike's eyes were red, his body went to purple, to black. **"GIVE ME ONE REASON TO LET YOU LIVE!" **Spike yelled. "Woah...Silver must of made Spike so angry, that he...changed." Sweetie bell said. "Spike...if you can here me...calm down. Please..." Applebloom cried,and whispered. On cue, Spike is returning to normal. Eyes are green, body is purple instead of black, and the black aura dissapears. But Spike falls to the ground and can barely breath. "NURSE!NURSE!" Scootaloo called. Spike could barely see anything, besides the darkness taking over. "Apple...bloom..." Spike tried to call out. "Spike?" Applebloom whispered quietly. "...I...love...you..." Spike's final words...before the darkness takes over.


	5. Voice, meet parents

**[EQUESTRIA] **

Twilight was wondering where Spike was. But instead of worrying, she overreacts. Diamond and Silver parents were turning into a nut house. Applejack is searching the entire barn, maybe 4-5 times. Rarity hasn't comb her mane for a month, still searching for Sweetie bell. and Rainbow Dash flew all over Ponyvill and the Everfree forest, but is still going to keep searching. And Celestia hasn't got any reports for a month. Twilight thought to bring the people who are missing thier loved ones.

"Applebloom is gone Twi. Ah miss 'er so much! Do somethin'!" Applejack yelled at Twilight. "Please Twilight! My precious Diamond is missing!" yelled Diamond's mom. "Yeah! Squirt has gone missing! She always checks out my stunts everyday!" Rainbow yelled. "Silver has gone missing! I miss her so much!" Silver's mom yelled at Twilight. "Where is my Sweetie Bell?!" Rarity spoke. "Calm down everypony. I'll try and use my spell to find them." Twilight spoke and tried to use her magic. _This shouldn't be to hard. Its a begginer spell anyway... _Twilight thought. Twilight concentrated to use the spell, but she couldn't teleport to where they were. She tried and tried, but only to strain herself in the process.

_**"...**__**I'm sorry Twilight, but only the chosen one's can get to them. Not even Celestia can get to the dimension..."**_the weird, but calm, voice said. "What...? W-who are you?" Twilight mumbled fearfully. _**"...Sorry for the random introduction Twilight ...**_**but I am called: The Mysterious Voice. Voice for short..." **the calm voice said. "What have you done to them?! Where's Spike?!" Twilight whispered. _**"...You should thank me. But thier out to save the 10 Multi-verses. After thier done saving the first one, they will come back and rest. But will return to the next one. Each universe is worse than the last. But thier starting off easy..."**_Voice said. "Why are they in a different world? They could get hurt!" Twilight whispered. _**"...Why question me when your talking to a wall. Look behind you..."**_Voice finished. Twilight obeyed and found the 5 staring at her in confusion. "Uh...what are you-BWAHAHAHA!" Rainbow was cut off by laughter. "Pony's...Voice please talk to all of them, so they don't think I'm crazy." Twilight pleaded. _**"...Hello pony's, my name is Voice. Your loved ones will appear soon..."**_Voice spoke. The 5 had thier lower mouth hanging like a rope. _**"...Please close your mouthes, you will catch flies..."**_Voice finished. "Ah want to know if my Applebloom is ok!" Applejack yelled at the ceiling. _**"...Of course she's okay. Actually...she's not doing so well right now..."**_Voice admitted. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Applejack yelled. _**"...Good news is, Apple and Spike are in love..."**_Voice spoke. "Nice job Applebloom." Applejack spoke. "Spike's growing up..." Twilight said. _**"...Bad news is, well, watch the video..."**_Voice said, showing a screen in a different dimension.

"DIAMOND!" Applebloom yelled, "Don't you **DARE **touch **MY **Spike!" "No! Spike is mine!" Diamond yelled back. "Spike's mine you-" Applebloom was cut off with with a blow to the stomach. "Shut up Applebloom!" Silver yelled at Applebloom. Although, Applebloom was crying like crazy. "Silver...why?!" Silver's mom whispered. Spike was changing like Luna, except he had black aura flowing around his body, his eyes red, and his body color black. **"GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU" **Spike yelled. "Spike! Stop!" Twilight yelled at the screen. _**"...He can't hear you, ya know..."**_Voice spoke. "Woah, Silver must have mad Spike so mad, that he...changed." Sweetie bell said.

"Why can't we help 'em fillies?!" Applejack yelled. _**"...Do you want to die, Or let the 6 chosen ones do thier**_** thing...?"** Voice said, winning the arguement match. "'Ah...'Ah...'Ah don't know. Ah' just want 'em to be safe, ya know?" Applejack said dissapointed, losing the match. _**"...Ok, I'll be nice to ya. You can go in there..."**_Voice was interupted when Diamond's mom asked, "Really?" _**"...Yes, but you have to go in there WITHOUT being seen. Someone's mom believe's their is a talking pony in her house..."**_Voice finished. "They don't have talking pony's in their world?" Diamond's mom asked. _**"Apparently, everyone and every THING can talk. Just not pony's, horses, and donkey's..."**_Voice admitted. "Wait...so where do we-" Rainbow was interupted when Voice said, _**"...You will appear where the pony's sleep. In someone's bedroom. Off you go..."**_Voice finished and the 6 dissapeared.

* * *

**[UNKNOWN LOCATION]**

_Ow...my head. What happened? _Spike thought. Spike opened his eyes and spotted a familiar shade of yellow. _My eyes must still be blurry..._ Spike thought. He shook his head and found Applebloom on top of him,sleeping. _Man...she's cute even when she is asleep _Spike thought. He looked around and found out that it was midnight, in Gumball and Darwin's room. Spike gently got out and slipped Applebloom in her own sleeping bag. _How long was I out? Maybe 4 hours or so. _Spike thought. He looked at himself and found out that he is trantsparent. _Wait...I'm INVISABLE?! _Spike thought, _What did my anger do to me?! _Spike stomach growled, and his throat was as dry as feeling a stick.

He went downstairs and found a large white box. It had 2 handles, one on top, the other on the bottom. Spike opened the bottom one and found food and drinks. _Wonder where I should store this... _Spike thought. He grabed 2 flower sandwhich's, salad, cupcakes, and cookies. Spike stored it under Gumball's bed and went outside to find gems. Aparently, Spike found **SUPER **rare gems in their front yard. _I might get a rare gem for my Texas filly _Spike thought, staring at a white, clear, glowing, and beautiful diamond. _I'm SO giving this to Applebloom. _Spike thought. He took the Diamond's and stored it under Gumball's bed, then get's in his sleeping bag. Spike, then, fell asleep like a little baby.


	6. Family reunion

**[GUMBALL AND DARWIN'S HOME]**

Spike's eyes were blurry, again. But this time, he saw something purple. "Spike? SPIKE!" the voice called out. That voice was familiar, it sounded like...Twilight? Spike shook his head and found 5 parents hugging thier fillies. "Spike, your alright!" Twilight said holding Spike. "I'm alright Twi. Thank you..." Spike finshed and Twilight gently let him go. "How did you get here?" Spike asked. "Voice said that we can only stay here for a minute and make sure you fillies and dragon are ok." Twilight finished.

Applebloom was hugging Applejack like no tommorow. "Ah hope your sorry for leavin' without askin'" Applejack said, finishing the hug. "Ah'm sorry Applejack, but were the only ones who can save the world sis!" Applebloom said in glee. "Ah know Applebloom. Just be safe, ok?" Applejack demanded. "Ok!" Applebloom finished and hugged her big sister.

Scootaloo was, again, hugging Rainbow. "So...yeah. I guess it's pretty cool your saving the world and everything." Rainbow admitted in jealousy. "Really? You think it's...cool?!" Scootaloo said with her eyes wide open and a big smile. "Yeah! By the way, what kind of superpowers you have?" Rainbow asked. "Well, it's not a power. But it's a sword!" Scoot said bringing out a huge key. Scootaloo's key had a fluffly cloud handel and the key as the blade, and the chain was Rainbow's cutie mark and CMC symbol. "So...awesome..." Rainbow said amazed.

Rarity couldn't let Sweetie bell go, so Sweetie bell was struggling to let her go. "Oh Sweetie, darling! Why can't you just stay home?!" Rarity spoke while holding Sweetie bell. "Because...need...to...save..." Sweetie bell couldn't finish without air, so Rarity let go of Sweetie bell for some air. "Oops...sorry" Rarity said rubbing her hoof on her head. 'Because...were the only one's that can save the world, er...universe." Sweetie bell struggle for air after the sentence. "Well, darling, I hope your safe. Ok?" "Ok sister!" Sweetie bell yelled and hugged her big sister.

While Diamond and Silver's mom were talking, Diamond and Silver were talking (inception?). "Hey Diamond! I'm so glad to see our parents again. Right Diamond? Diamond?" Silver spoke to Diamond who kept staring at Applebloom. "After were done saving this universe, I'm going to have a word with that western filly..." Diamond mumbled to herself. "You ok Diamond?" Silver asked. "Yeah...yeah, I'm ok..." Diamond spoke in an "I'm going to get her" additude. "C'mon Diamond. Calm down, you already tried 2 times already. Your not going to get Spike unless you use reverse-cycology or something..." Silver told Diamond. Diamond looked at Silver like it was the most brilliant plan. "Aaand I think I shouldn't of said that." Silver spoke like she's trying to be on Applebloom's good side._**"...Ok mare's, you have to go**__** now..."**_Voice spoke. Then the mare's started to fade away. "Bye!" the 6 mare's yelled. "Bye!" yelled the 5 fillies and dragon.

"No...no, please no...don't leave me. Ugh...PENNY!" Gumball yelled. "What's up Gumball?" Scootaloo asked. "Just...a bad dream. That's all." Gumball spoke, still trying to get air. Spike remembered the food they got them, so he said, "Hey girls! guess what I found?" "Money?" Darwin asked. "Video games!" Gumball said. "Trouble?" the voice spoke.

They turned at the door and found Gumball's mom standing at the door. _Now were going to have to explain why thier's talking ponies and a dragon in her house, _Spike thought. "Um...this isn't what it look's like?" Gumball spke. "Gumball Waterson! Get these dirty ponies out of our house!" The mom spoke. "Now wait just a minute..." Spike spoke. Scootaloo poked at Applebloom and pointed at Spike, who was changing into anger mode. "Spike! Please calm down. She is just another person." Sweetie bell yelled. Instead of calming down, Spike changed into angry Spike. "...You think that your kids done something to you? Why are you blaming them?! Why are you calling us dirty ponies? You going to call me dirty too?" Spike roared. "Spike, calm down! She didn't mean it!" Silver yelled. "How about I kick you out and call you dirty?! DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Spike roared even louder than before. The mom stared the black dragon in terror, fear, and confusion. "I'm going to get my sword and slice your HEAD OFF!" Spike yelled. **"I like this anger...I hope he stays like that forever..." **The Darkness told Sweetie bell. "SPIKE CALM DOWN!" Applebloom yelled. Spike's body was slowly changing back at Applebloom's command. Once he was done changing, he past out,flat on his face, like a sleepy baby.

"Woah, Applebloom...Your the only pony that can change him!" Scootaloo yelled. "Why do ah feel special all of a sudden." Applebloom said. "Spike, please teach that person a lesson..." Diamond said. Spike's body was slowly changing back to the evil dragon. "Diamond! Why you do that?!" Applebloom yelled. "It look's like Diamond can make him go to anger mode, but you can turn him off." Sweetie bell spoke. Spike got up and yelled, "I'm back!" "Spike! Calm down!" Applebloom yelled. Spike, again, past out. "Gumball...you have a lot of explaining to do..." The mom spoke. "Wha...but...I...ugh. Can you please put him in anger mode again..." Gumball asked. "Certainly. Spike...anger mode." Diamond spoke.

After 2 hour's of messing with Spike's body, The mom wanted to know more on why they are here. "So...why are you talking ponies here?" the mom asked. "Well, we were here to go into classroom, or "The Closet," but everytime were thier, she's sitting right next to it." Diamond said. "Oh...wanna go now? I got the keys." The mom said. Everypony and dragon had their jaws on the floor, untill they picked their own jaws back to their mouthes. "Well? C'mon! let's go!" Applebloom yelled.


	7. incident

After walking to the school, they made it in. "Ok...what's the plan?" Gumball asked. "Were going to have to go in their without being seen..." Gumball's mom said. After the sentence, they all went in there and found the princable talking to , but were in front of the class room's door. "Aw man! Now what?" Scootaloo whispered. Sweetie bell thought for a moment, than had an idea. "Hey, Diamond. Can you use your hypno thing?" Sweetie bell asked. "Sure, if i get to kiss Spike..." Diamond whispered. "WHAT?!" Applebloom whispered loudly, "Why should I let ya kiss my Spike?" "Because-" Diamond was interupted by Spike when he said, "It doesn't matter! Once we get or defeat whatever is in that room, then you girls can argue. Ok?" They all nodded and Diamond use her hypnosis to move them out of the way. "Ok...I'll see you ponies and dragon later." Gumball's mom said and dragged Gumball and Darwin. They all nodded and went inside the classroom

* * *

"Ok...Applebloom, open the closet please..." Spike asked. Applebloom opened the door, with her tail, and the door slowly. Inside the closet was dark except a light shining on a golden object. _**"...Becareful, Once you touch that thing, monster's will come out. So be ready to fight them..."**_Voice told all of them. "I can't see it, can you?" Scootaloo asked. "Not a thing..." Spike said. _**"...It's an artifact that not even your princess can control. You ponies and dragon can though. Just not everyone else. By the way, lets say their is someone who is just like me, but evil. He's sending his his ponies and dragon in 2 hours to get that artifact..."**_Voice spoke. "...So it's kinda' like a race then?" Applebloom asked. _**"**__**...Eeyup..."**_Voice admitted, _**"...I just happen to send you here a month early..."**_

"Ok...so who is going to get it?" Sweetie bell spoke. "Let me go." Spike said. "No Spike! You know I can't live without ya!" Applebloom said, holding Spike's arm with all her strengh. "Look Applebloom," Spike stoped to put his arm on her shoulder and continued, "I know you can't live without me, but you have to let me go. I might die in the event, but...but...I love you..." Spike finished and kissed Applebloom,full of tears in each others eyes. Applebloom wanted Spike to live, but he could die. So she just hept kissing him untill they needed to breath. "I hope you make it." Diamond said. _**"...hehehe. I'm sorry, but you ALL have to go. Spike won't make it alone..."**_Voice told them. "Well...were doomed." Silver killed the silenced.

The 5 sat right behind Spike and one of the ponies said, "You can do it Spike!" Spike's heart was beating so fast, it was like trying to keep up with Rainbow's speed. Spike's hand slowly went for the object, which turned out to be a golden, solid cube. Spike grab the golden cube and yelled, "RUN!" The five reacted and found short, black monsters with yellow glowing eyes. "Hold my cube..." Spike told Silver and gave her the cube. Spike brought out his keyblade and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!" One of the monster's ran up to Spike and swung his black-ish claws, but Spike barley made it from the attack. _These things are fast... _Spike thought. Then, Spike swung his keyblade and it cut one of the monsters that tried to attack him, but exploded and pushed Spike towards the wall. "SPIKE!" Applebloom screamed. "My turn you evil creature's" Diamond yelled. Diamond jumped out of the monster attack and sliced the evil creature. "You have a keyblade too?" Scootaloo questioned. "Yeah...why? Don't you have one?" Diamond asked. "Can ah see yer's?" Applebloom asked. Diamond's keyblade was pink and had fake money as the handel, and diamond's sparkling out of the blade. "Pretty..." Sweetie bell said like she was hypnotise. "Thank you. I should-AHHHH!" Diamond was cut off by a huge ugly black creature hovering above her. "I got ya!" Applebloom said and hit the monster with the blade, which made him fumble backwards. "Thanks..." Diamond told Applebloom. "No time for "thank you's" We need to kill these things." Spike yelled slicing the monster 4 feet away from them. "He's right, c'mon! Let's show these people what were made of..." Scootaloo said.

* * *

**[Sweetie bell's fight]**

_Even though I never been in a fight before, I still need to beat these meanies..._ Sweetie bell thought. She brought out her keyblade and slice the monster in half. **[**You may be wondering what Sweetie bell's keyblade is. The keyblade's color is purple with pink stripes and a confortable purple cloth as a handel, but has a blue sapphire crystal as the blade**] **Another small creature jumped on Sweetie bell's back and was choking her. "Hold up Sweetie bell! I got ya!" Spike yelled, kicking the creature off and making the blade go through the creature. Then caring Sweetie Bell on his neck. "C'mon girls! we got to get out of here!" Spike yelled. _**"...Don't worry, i'm making the portal right now! Just hang on...!"**_Voice yelled. "Can't this get any worse?!" Silver yelled. On cue, the whole place was collapsing. "WHERE'S THE PORTAL!" Scootaloo screamed. _**"...And, done! GO THROUGH THE PORTAL! HURRY...!"**_Voice yelled. Sweetie bell saw darkness taking over and felt very sleepy. "C'mon Sweetie bell, stay awake!" Spike screamed. "AHH!" Applebloom screamed, being pulled by a creature. "APPLEBLOOM!" Spike screamed. After that scream, Sweetie bell passed out.

* * *

**[UNKNOWN/Spike]**

After rescuing Sweetie bell from harm, Spike was the only one who watched Sweetie bell. Good news: was that they made it back to Equestria, bad news: that Sweetie bell was asleep for a week. Spike would take care of her and Rarity from going insane, but still stayed by Sweetie bell's side. But finally, Sweetie bell woke up. "(COUGH COUGH)...Spike?" Sweeite bell whispered. "Don't worry, were home." Spike told her. Sweetie bell sat up and had a weird connection for Spike. What was that feeling? _What is this feeling? Ok... let's see, sadness :No. Angry : No. Ok: yeah. confused : Definitly. In love : Uh-oh... _Sweetie bell thought. "You ok?" Spike asked, snapping her back to reality. "Yeah. Um...can i ask you something?" Sweetie bell asked. "Sure what is it?" "I...I need to whisper it to you." Sweetie bell said, blushing furiously. _Why does this look familiar... _Spike thought, but shrugged it off and got closer to Sweetie bell. Once Spike leaned in, Sweetie bell kissed him, long enough to confuse Spike. "Sweetie bell...I...I..." Spike couldn't finish, considerong that he was very confused. "I know Spike, i'm sorry. I guess i'm just thankful that you saved my life. I know your with Applebloom and all, but I just want to say...thank you." Sweetie bell said, shedding a tear. "It's ok. I'm just glad your ok." Spike finished. "Hey, what about Twi?" Sweetie asked. "She is still studing that golden box thing. She doesn't care if I leave." Spike continued, "But I have to go, Applebloom wants me to read her a story." "Wait! Spike!" Sweetie bell yelled, and Spike turned around before he left. "Can you...um...stay here for a while. I just woke up." Sweetie bell asked, blushing. "Sure." Spike finished and sat next to Sweetie bell for the next 2 hours, telling her on what happen when she past out.

* * *

**[1 week after Sweetie bell woke up]**

Twilight,like always, is studing or reading. But this time, she is studing that golden box thing. She never change, does she? Spike woke up and found Twilight studing the thing. "Found anything Twi?" Spike said sleepy. "Yeah, I just found out something." Twilight said, staring at the book. "Well, what is it?" "This square cube is a key."


	8. crazy house

**[Twilight's house]**

"What? What kind of key is it?" Spike questioned Twilight. "I don't know Spike. It seem's to be something that has been lost for several decades. I should tell Princess Celestia about this." Twilight informed. _**"...Bad idea Twilight..."**_Voice said, joining the party. "Why? How is it bad?" Twilight asked, staring at the ceiling. _**"...Think about it. Your Princess is going to keep the precious artifact that I need to save the world. That, or she is going to ask you to keep informing. Which is the same thing as asking someone their secrets. If you inform that to your Princess, then someone will know about the artifact. Those people need the artifact for evil. If they get all 10 artifacts, then watch your universe crumble into mini puzzle pieces. Your choice..."**_Voice said. After that speech, Twilight puked at the ground from pressure. "Twilight, just sit on your couch, and think about this. Let me go get the raw egg." Spike said and ran in the kitchen.

_So much pressure! I want to tell Celestia about this, but the people might get the artifact that Voice needs. Ugh... _Twilight thought, then puked at the ground again. "Here, eat this. It's cooked, so all you have to do is just to chew it slowly." Spike told Twilight, who ate the raw, but cooked, egg. She slowly chewed it, which made her stomach from puking again. "Ok...ok. I won't tell Celestia this." Twilight finished, still chewing the raw egg. _**"...Spike, don't you have to take care of Sweetie bell...?"**_Voice finished. "Oh yeah! Got to go...bye!" Spike yelled and ran out the door.

* * *

**[OUTSIDE]**

Spike was walking outside while it was raining. It was raining a lot. Water no matter where Spike look. _2 more weeks untill Sweetie bell get's out of the hospital... _Spike thought. Spike looked to the left and saw Pinkie's bakery store and Rarity's bouquet. He looked to the right and saw nothing but tree's and yellow glowing light's. Wait...Yellow lights?! _Good thing I accidently brought my keyblade... _Spike thought. He stared at the yellow eyes and it stared back at him. But they stop at went toward's the hospital. _Sweetie Bell..._ Spike thought. He ran as fast as his baby legs could carry him, but only made it neck-to-neck. _I...have...to...control...my...anger... _Spike thought. His body was changing back to his anger body and he was faster then them. As soon as me made it to the hospital, he went upstairs on the 3rd floor to find Sweetie bell. _302...no. 303...no. 304...YES _Spike thought as soon a he found Sweetie bell.

* * *

**[HOSPITAL]**

"What's wrong Spike?" Sweetie bell asked. "Um...let's say that "THEY" are here." Spike said little worried. "What?! I'm not ready to fight yet! I'm not able to leave the doctor's yet!" Sweetie bell yelled. On cue, those creature's pop in like popcorn. Their were like 3 of them, maybe 4. "Spike! Do something! AHHH!" Sweetie bell yelled. "What's wrong?!" some doctor said, joining the fighting party, "Oh, it's just YOU shadow creature's, or should I say SHADOW'S!" The creature's got mad and jumped the pony, but failed badly when the creature got sliced in half. Ok...so it was 4 creature's, but one of them just got slice, so it's 3 now. Spike hit the big shadow creature and it fumbled backwards. "I hope you like your precious head," Spike said jumping in the air, getting near the big, fat creature, "BECAUSE YOUR NOT GOING TO SEE IT AGAIN!" Spike sliced the fat creature and it fell down to the ground, then disapear's. Spike turned around and found a small creature who already lunged at him, untill a sword flew out of nowhere and hit the creature on the head, dead on. "Thanks..." Spike said. "Don't sweat it." the doctor said. At the same time, they both lunged at the creature's and slice them both.

"Now, what is your name dragon?" the doctor asked. "Spike, and you are...?" Spike stopped to see if he picked up the question, which he did. "Doctor Whooves. Whooves for short." the brown porny said. "Sweetie bell!" the white fillie called out. "You 2 going out?" Doctor Whooves teased. They both blushed furiously and told him that the dragon was dating someone else, he is only here to protect her. "How did you kill those monsters?" Spike asked. "You killed them?! I guess you know Voice then, correct?" Doctor Whooves asked. They both nodded and Sweetie bell asked, "How do you know him?" "Because, I was sent to get an artifact myself." Doctor admitted. "What did you get?!" Spike asked. "This..." Doctor said showing a golden 3D model of a triangle. "What you get?" "We got a gold square box thing." Sweetie said. "Well, 8 more to go." Doctor said. **_"...Doctor Whooves...?"_ **Voice called out. "Voice! Good to hear your voice again." Doctor Whooves yelled at the ceiling. _**"...I see you met 2 out of 6 chosen one's..."**_Voice spoke so calmly. "2 out of 6? Wow...I guess they are the one's who can defeat "The Big One" or TBO for short." Doctor Whooves admitted. "TBO? Who is that?" Spike asked. "I can't explain it to ya. But you will know when TBO comes." Doctor Whooves said.

"Oh, and by the way, your free to go." Doctor said to Sweetie bell. "But I thought you said 2 weeks?" Sweetie bell asked. "2 Weeks? What are you-oooooohh, you must have heard that when I was speaking to my OTHER patient. Yeah..." Doctor said. "Ooo, yay! C'mon Spike!" Sweetie bell said when she got out of bed, but fumbled and almost fell untill Spike caught her. "Becareful, you may not have your energy back, you you need to be carried or take a wheel-chair home." Doctor said with a grin. "I think I'll be carried home." Sweetie bell told the Doctor. "Ok...just let me change my color..." Spike said still black. "Oh,ok" Sweetie bell blushed from the color. It just looks way to cute for her. Spike concentrated and turned right back to purple. "Bye!" Doctor Whooves yelled."See ya/Bye!" Spike and Sweetie bell said.

* * *

**[RARITY'S BOUQUET]**

"Sister, I'm home!" Sweetie bell yelled. Spike gently set her to the ground, but still had her left hoof around his neck. The house was dark and dusty and look's like it has never been used before. "Sister?/Rarity?" Sweetie bell and Spike spoke at different times. They both slowly went upstairs and heard a familiar voice through the door. They opened it quietly and saw Rarity moving back and forth with her hooves on her neck. Was she...singing? She WAS singing. _What happened? She looked like she just hanged out in a garbage bag... _Spike thought. Rarity had her hair facing in all directions, and her furr was standing up,but she had a crazy smile on her face. They quietly got closer and heard her song.

**"Have you seen the Herobrine?"**

**"Walk's around with a default skin..."**

**"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh..."**

**"Though he was removed, he shall rise again..."**

**"Watching you from a distant shore..."**

**"He'll come back stronger than before..."**

******"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh..."**

**"When the darkness comes he will strike for sure..."**

**"In the fog is where he waits..."**

**"Even up to these present dates..."**

**********"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh..."**

**"If you go against him you will meet your fate..."**

**"Watch your back you know where he hides..."**

**"He can come at you from all sides..."**

**************"Oo-oo-oo-oo-ooohhh..."**

**"Pony beware he will never die...(x2)"**

Spike and Sweetie bell walked quietly outside, than ran for thier lives. "WE HAVE TO TELL TWILIGHT THIS!" Spike yelled.


	9. Is this real?

**[Twilight's tree house]**

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled out. "I know right?! I think Rarity missed Sweetie bell so much, she went..." Spike said and moving his eye's around in circles, pointing at his own head. "Ok, let me look at the books..." Twilight said and ran toward's the books. _**"...That's not Twilight..."**_Voice told Spike and Sweetie bell. "What do you mean? She may have a bow on her, but she is still Twilight..." Sweetie bell said pointing at Twilight's bow. _**"...Look at Twilight's bow, and look at her cutie mark. Now, remember the OLD Twilight..."**_Voice said calmly. They both did and remembered that Twilight would NEVER carry a bow, and her cutie mark would not have a bow as her actual cutie mark. So if that's not her, then where is she? "TWI!" a voice called out. It sounded familiar, almost familiar as Applebloom? "Twi! Applejack doesn't like me anymore!" Applebloom cried. "That's not Twi..." Sweetie bell said. After that sentence, Twilight started changing into one of those shadow creature's. "SHADOW!" Spike cried.

The creature flung at Spike and tackled him to the ground. "SPIKE!" they both yelled. On cue, the floor started to crack and break. "What's going on!" sweetie bell cried. One of the cracked floor's broke and showed, on the other side, nothing but darkness. Applebloom jumped and dodge anything that was falling at made it to the couch with Sweetie bell. The couch tilted on the other side and slowly was falling into the darkness. "Spike grab on!" Sweetie bell yelled. Spike grab Sweetie bell's hoof and was on the couch. But the creature wasn't done with Spike yet. unfortunately, everything broke and the couch was falling into the darkness with the small creature still in mid-air. The 3 tried to scream, but their body's refused to scream. Although, Spike's quick reaction accidently made the creature fall into its own darkness. After that, the three held onto each other untill the ride was over.

* * *

**[UNKNOWN]**

The 5 fillies and dragon woke up on a strange land. "Girl's your ok!" Scootaloo said and hugged the the other CMC. "Ugh...what happened?" Silver asked. "I think it was a dream..." Spike answered. "Does that mean we never get to see our parent's again?" Diamond asked. "No...more...Rainbow dash?!" Scootaloo spoke with tears. "Voice! Please come back. We need ya!" Applebloom called. No response was giving for the next 10 seconds. "I guess this is another place for the artifact..." Spike questioned the others and himself. "Well...Let's make our own room's then. I don't want to live with anything that might come out of the tree's." Diamond said. "Good idea," Sweetie bell said, "Come on girl's, let's get to work!"

After 6 hour's of building, they have thier own rooms. It was just like the tree house that the CMC made when they was still in Ponyville, but with 6 room's and sleeping bag's in everyroom. "Ok...I think were done." Spike said, putting in the last piece of wood. "C'mon, let's go to bed now..." Scootaloo said. "WAIT!" Sweetie bell yelled and everyone looked at her, "We should name this island! Were the only one's that live here!" "How about...Scoot's Island?" Scootaloo said. "No...how about Diamond Tiara's Island?" Diamond said. "What about "Kingdom Heart's" Island?" Silver asked. Everyone stared at each other and agreed to the idea. "Ok...let's go to sleep." Sweetie bell said. "Wait...where's Spike?" Diamond asked. They went to Spike's room and found him asleep. They "Aww" at him and they went to their own room's to sleep in.

* * *

**[Spike's Room]**

Spike was interrupted by Sweetie bell from his sleep. "You need anything?" Spike said a little frustrated from his sleep. "I...I can't go to sleep..." Sweetie bell asked. "Ok...let's go on the balcony. Sweetie bell smiled and followed Spike to the balcony.

* * *

**[BALCONY]**

Spike wasn't tired anymore, but still a little angry from his sleep. "Sorry I woke you up though..." Sweetie bell said, staring at the forest. _At least she apologise... _Spike thought. "The only reason why I can't sleep is...is that I miss my family. I won't be able to see them again. I don't feel safe anymore...I need help." Sweetie bell cried. Her tears finally show up to support her. _I know that feeling... _Spike thought. "How about this, we walk through the forest, look for some food, and come back. Is that ok for you?" Spike asked. Sweetie bell smiled and followed Spike downstairs and out to the woods.

* * *

**[FOREST]**

After 2 hours of food, they were walking to their home. "You hear something?" Sweetie bell asked. Spike DID hear something, but he also SAW something. "Sweetie bell...look at the white glowing lights!" Spike pointed to his left. _Wait...those are not lights...those are EYES!_ Spike thought. "RUN!" Spike said and took Sweetie bell with him. "Why are we running?!" Sweetie bell asked. "I think something is either following us...or watching us!" Spike yelled while bell looked back and saw the eyes following them. She squinted her eye's and saw a white pony with a blue vest. "Isn't that Herobrine that Rarity was singing?!" Sweetie bell yelled at Spike. Spike nodded and still ran. Though, he couldn't see a thing, it was foggy. _Wait...in the fog is where he waits, Even up to these present dates. It IS Herobrine..._ Spike thought.

Spike ran with all the energy he had and saw the tree house. "C'mon! Were almost their!" Spike yelled. They may be fast, but Herobrine was faster. Spike concentrated and turned into evil Spike. Now Spike was faster than Herobrine. He opened the hatch and pulled Sweetie bell, who closed the hatch. **"You got lucky...enter the forest again...and I will be stronger and faster than before..." **Herobrine yelled. The white piny then walked back in the forest, waiting for them to come back.

* * *

**[TREE HOUSE/MIDNIGHT]**

"What happened?/What's wrong?" Scootaloo and Silver spoke. Spike and Sweetie bell was breathing way to much to even answer their questions. "Let's..just go...back..to sleep..ok?" Spike asked. The 4 shrugged and went to bed. Spike walked into his room, but found Sweetie bell behind him. "What? I'm to scared to sleep on my own. You saw that thing that was chasing us." Sweetie bell whispered. Spike grinned and got in his own side of the bed. "Should we tell them about "HIM"?" Sweetie bell asked. "It's your choice...but it's probably a good idea that we don't tell them. It will probably scare them." Spike said with his eyes closed. Sweetie bell stared at Spike, who fell asleep after telling his idea. Sweetie bell looked out the window and thought to her self,_ Voice...if your out there, please help us get off the island. _She turned around and it was...dark?

* * *

**[DREAM/Sweetie bell]**

_**"...Hello Sweetie bell..."** _Another voice said. It wasn't Voice, but it was...someone. _**"...You and your friend's hold the power to save the MULTI-VERSE. Which one would you like to pick for Applebloom?"** _the mysterious voice said. She looked at the stone's and the object. Their was 4 stones holding an object. 1 stone said **SWORD **with an actual sword floating above it. Another was **MAGIC **and showed a wand floating above the stone. The next was **ARCHER **and had a bow with arrow's floating. And the last was **ASSASIN **that showed 2 small sword's with a ninja band floating above it. Sweetie bell went to the assasin one. _**"...Are you sure?"** _the voice asked. Sweetie bell agreed and it showed a bright light flashing. After it was done flashing, it showed Applebloom asleep, but floating above the weapon. _**"...Please choose for your 5 other friends..."**_the voice spoke.

Sweetie bell choosed : Diamond :magic, Silver : magic, Applebloom : assasin, Spike : sword, Scootaloo : sword, and her self : assasin. _**"...By the way, everything you saw was a dream..."**_The voice said. Then sweetie bell hears her name no matter what. She tried covering her ears, but it slip through her hoof. "Sweetie bell...Sweetie bell...Sweetie bell..." the voice kept calling. She tried to scream, but it refused to do so. After that, she just heard her name untill...

* * *

"SWEETIE BELL! SWEETIE BELL, WAKE UP!" Spike said with tears coming out. Sweetie bell quickly sat up and realise it was still raining outside. Sweetie bell quickly hugged Spike untill she ran out of tears. "What happened?!" Sweetie bell asked, still in fear. "You fell asleep after I told you my story of how I rescued Applebloom." Spike said. "I'm just glad you alright." "Me too..." Sweetie bell cried, still hugging Spike. "Will we ever go to another universe?" Sweetie bell asked. "Maybe next time..." Spike said calmly, "Maybe next time..."


	10. Sorry

**Hey every brony, Bad news and Good news. Bad news is that I am canceling the MLP Travel to Universes 2 for Call of Duty. Good news is that I am replacing with with something more AWESOME! I just got bored with this one, so just warning you now, I am replacing it with Bioshock. If you haven't heard of it, GET THE GAME! Or...look at the walkthrough. Don't care. OR! I can do the RPG! Like Magic: The Gathering, or Dungeons and Dragons, YOUR CHOICE! Just put them in the description and I gauranteed that I will put your OC through the whole stroy. Sorry I couldn't with Zombies though, too confusing and very long work. So I am doing something else.**

**Diamond: Lazy...**

**Says the pony whose cutie mark is just a crown, not talent at all.**

**Everypony: OOOOOOOOooooooooooo**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**I promise though. I will do either Bioshock or Dungeons and Dragons...TOO LATE! I choose Dungeons and Dragon. I just feel nerdy to do it for some reason. See you in that chapter!**


End file.
